A New Hope
by Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon
Summary: Neji has loved Hinata ever since she showed him kindness even after his actions at the chunnin exams, now he has a chance to show it, when Hiashi brings them in for a marriage.   Rated M for Later chapters
1. I Give Thee Everything

Lenia: Okay so this is by no means my first NejiHina, it's just the first one I've posted! Or even typed so far...

Neji:Yes well are you going to continue?

Lenia: Give me a sec. Okay so anyway Hinata has grown out of her annoying stutter in this...I have reading a stutter and hate writing them too.

Gaara:Especially cause your shoulder is a pain for you.

Lenia:That too. Anyway I want Reviews! I'll say it at teh end. I just want Hinata to do some warnings and we're off.

Hinata: Hello, Lenia does not own Naruto or the characters, this may be slightly AU and contains themes of Incest. If you don't like it don't read, falmes will be used to light insence on Lenia and Gaara's romantic dates. That is all, if we forgot anything let us know.

* * *

Chapter 1-I Give Thee Everything

Neji opened the door to his room. He walked in and flopped onto the bed, another hard day of training with Hinata. As he thought her name her image popped into his head, her purple tinted innocent eyes, and those blushing cheeks when he praised her. He was once again forced to stop himself from running down the hall and confessing and being completely out of character. Not to mention she was meeting with Hiashi and his intrusion would mean punishment. He remembered after he had shamed himself by attempting to kill her, they had kept the mark activated every day until he passed out for three days. Hinata had been ordered to stay away from him, she never listened. Every day she would sneak into see him and hold him while he was out, she provided his head with her lap so he could be comfortable, and she had sung sweet melodies to him. One day he woke up.

"I don't deserve this." He said.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness, I can't say I'm not scared but you look so vulnerable I have to protect you. They make me watch it, the torture they put you through. You're strong to put up with that, to be able to take it like you do. I don't know of any man, even my own father who would be able to withstand that." She had said and kissed his seal, the aching disappeared from behind his eyes. Hinata smiled and gave him a pillow. "When you hear someone stuff it away." She said and rushed out of the cell. He placed his head on the pillow and tried to imagine it was Hinata's lap.

Neji blinked, the light in his room was on. In the doorway stood a nicely filled out woman, she stepped in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Neji." She said in a quiet vulnerable voice. Neji was reminded that he was in the present.

"You're not Hinata-sama" He said.

"I am though, you were sleeping, I'm sorry. Maybe I should go...Father can wait." She said and headed for the door. "He knows how much you need to sleep, between my training and missions. I can't blame you for being tired." She said and opened the door. Neji appeared behind her and shut the door again, trapping her between it and him. It was the only way to get information.

"What does Hiashi-sama want?" He asked.

"He wishes to speak with you. About your ANBU status and this clan." She whispered. Neji nodded and moved back, he then kissed Hinata's forehead like he did every night after finding her in his cell and squeezed past her to get to Hiashi's study.

"Good night Hinata-sama. "He said.

"Neji." She stopped him. He turned back.

"It's Hinata; I don't like being higher up than you, especially not now." She said and kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. "Good night." She said and breezed past. Neji stood still for a minute and walked to Hiashi's study dazed and a bit confused. What had she meant when she said especially now."

* * *

Hinata walked into her room, Hanabi was waiting there as always, around everyone else she pretended to be better than Hinata but she was actually almost more protective then Neji.

"What did he say Omouto?" She asked.

"Don't worry Imouto, it is nothing serious." Hinata said and sat on her bed. Hanabi crossed her arms from where she sat at Hinata's vanity.

"Liar, it is too serious." Hanabi said and got up. "Did he hurt you?" She asked white eyes flashing. Hinata chuckled.

"No, he didn't touch me, didn't even give me a kiss goodnight. He wanted to talk about the future of the clan. I need to be married to succeed. I have to wed by eighteen." Hinata said.

"WHO?" Hanabi shouted.

"Neji is a possibility, if he doesn't say yes, one of the elders, or another older man. Father said he would give Neji a few days to think after he tells him." Hinata said. Hanabi spun on her heels and fixed Hinata with one of her most angry looks.

"He better say yes." Hanabi said through gritted teeth.

"I hope he does as well, but this is Neji and we know nothing of how he'll react." Hinata said. Hanabi calmed herself and sat on the bed next to Hinata.

"Omouto? Do you want him to say yes because he's close to your age and not fifty like the most eligible elder or do you _like_ him?" Hanabi asked putting strain on the word like. Hinata blushed.

"A little of both." She said quietly. "He has to give up being ANBU though, and if he even wants to be a ninja the only thing he can do is teach students and gate work. I don't expect him to do that." Hinata finished. Hanabi nodded and kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Okay, I understand how you feel, I wouldn't want someone to give everything up for me to keep me from marrying and close to death geezer. I'm going to bed, night." She said and left Hinata's room. Leaving Hinata to the solace of her thoughts.

* * *

Hiashi and Neji sat across from each other. Neji was contemplating what Hiashi had told him. He was the closest in age to Hinata and pretty close to her herself. If he said no Hiashi would marry Hinata to someone over three times her age and on the verge of death. There was a catch; he had to not be an ANBU. He could teach and take Genin on missions but he couldn't be an ANBU, something he had worked his whole life on. Something he had done for his father. And he had to ask himself if he could throw it away to be with Hinata...the answer, Yes.

"I'll give you time to think about it." Hiashi said seeing Neji's contemplative look.

"No need." Neji said.

"Don't make a hasty decision." Hiashi said afraid he wasn't choosing Hinata.

"It's not hastened. I have thought it through. I wish to wed Hinata; I want to lead a team of children from the academy when they pass." Neji said.

"If that is truly okay" Hiashi said, hoping the young man in front of him was truthful.

"It is." Neji said.

"Well, it's settled, we will tell Hinata tomorrow." Hiashi said getting up. Neji sat on his knees and bowed till Hiashi closed the door behind him. Then he got up as well, now he knew what Hinata had meant. A husband and wife, no matter the status we're always equal. Neji smiled softly to himself then wiped it off his face leaving a stoic mask behind.

* * *

Lenia: Woot! First chapter finished! I know the theme may seem familiar but once I get my ass in gear I will have better themes I swear!

Neji:Sure you will

Gaara:Review please...I've read them, they are better.

Hinata: Lenia hopes she stayed true to characters!


	2. Elation and Displeasure

Lenia:I would like to thank my brain for this next chapter and I would like to thank my unseen muse for the ideas and I would like to thank Elcarim-soberian-1222 for reviewing, and Elcarim-soberian-1222, SarcasticScript, Cho-Hime, and Mori3 for adding to story alert and Elcarim-soberian-1222 for faving.

Neji:O.O That's a lot of thanking.

Lenia:...I almost forget to thank Neji and Hinata for being my main characters! ^-^ I love this pairing!

Gaara: *looking through binder* We've noticed, there's like 5 stories in here.

Hinata: Lenia doesn't own Naruto, any of the characters, though she wishes she owns Gaara. She would like to say that she does own Hotaru, there is cousin to cousin incest and some bad language. Rated M for later chapters.

Gaara:On to the story -

* * *

Chapter 2-Elation and Displeasure

The next morning Hinata was in the kitchen helping the cooks with breakfast. She always did that, ever since she was little. Her father didn't approve but her mother had always said it was good for her. Today she was humming as she worked and felt little arms wrap around her legs.

"Morning Hina-Hime!" The little voice said. Hinata looked down at the head chef's daughter Hotaru, well what used to be the head chef. The woman was dead now, having not prepared an elders meal right, the elder took her life right then and there. Hotaru was left behind, and the girl had been found crying over the body a few months ago, by Hanabi no less. Hanabi had a soft spot for children, especially orphans, so she brought the girl to Hinata who had been Hotaru's main caregiver since then, well besides Hanabi.

"Morning Hotaru." Hinata said in her quiet voice and hugged the brown haired girl. Hotaru's white eyes sparkled as she ran to get her stool and cook with Hinata.

"Hana-Hime says I can go to the academy soon! Will you take me on my first day?" Hotaru asked sweetly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hinata asked laughing lightly. "I want you to be strong and an amazing Ninja. I will be there every step of the way." Hinata said ruffling the little girl's hair. Hotaru pushed her hand away playfully.

"Hina-Hime, stop a person hair is their greatest treasure!" She said giggling.

"You should just like Neji." Hinata giggled out.

"I learned it from Neji-nii!" The younger girl shouted.

"What else did you learn from him?" Hinata asked knowing he was near.

"He told me to never take forgiveness for granted; I didn't know what he meant until I saw how he reacts around you." Hotaru said and skipped off to help someone else. Hinata looked questioningly after the girl and turned to Neji standing in the doorway.

"How long were you there?" She asked. Neji smirked.

"The entire time. She really looks up to you." Neji said pointing after the girl.

"Yeah, Hanabi and I helped her through her mom's death. Hanabi found her." Hinata said and wiped her hands on a towel. "You here means father wants to see us right?" She asked stepping closer to Neji. He pushed off the wall and nodded.

"Yeah. He said it was important." Neji said. Hinata let out a twinkling laugh.

"Everything is important to my father." She said and led the way to her father's office.

* * *

Hiashi sat across from Hanabi who was currently attempting to stare him down. The man was unfazed by the fire alight in his youngest daughter's eyes. She was angry about him deciding either Neji or an old man was best for Hinata, and right now though she believed in them she was challenging the old rules.

"Father, you can't do this to her! If Neji says no then you're going to marry her to a man over three times her age! Hinata doesn't need that! She's already got enough on her shoulders without you pooling that in!" The young girl was practically shouting. Hiashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to worry, it's not like she has to produce an heir just yet. She only needs to be married by 17 and Neji said yes. I was calling them in to talk about it." Hiashi said. Hanabi's eyes flashed when he spoke about the heir but showed relief when he told her Neji said yes. She didn't have to worry about pedophiles anymore, just Neji. Hanabi nodded to her father and stood up; before she left she kissed him on the cheek.

"He better take care of her." Hanabi whispered and opened the door, letting Neji and Hinata in while she went out. Hinata let a small bit of puzzlement cross her face before she masked her emotions as good as possible, that had always been a problem for her. Neji had a perfect mask, always in place. Hiashi did as well, but his eyes softened when he looked at his oldest daughter.

"You wanted to see us?" Hinata said in her quiet voice. Neji loved and hated that voice, he hated the submissive tone of it, and he loved the sweetness of it.

"I did. It's about what I said to you yesterday Hinata, Neji has chosen to be your husband." Hiashi said, straight to the point. Hinata tried not to let her joy show. One part of it was she wasn't marrying a fifty-something year old and the other was that it was Neji she was marrying.

"Is that all father?" She asked a slight happiness to her voice. Hiashi nodded and Hinata stood, bowed to her father kissed him on the cheek and left. She had to meet Ino for a girl's day.

"She seems to have somewhere to be." Neji observed as the girl fled.

"Yes, I think she was hanging out with someone named Ino, anyway she took the news well." Hiashi remarked. Neji nodded.

"She was hoping I said yes, I could hear it in the way she spoke to me last night, and by what she said." Neji said and got up, bowing to Hiashi as well. "Excuse me Uncle I have training with my old team. And news to tell them of course." He said and walked out the room. Hiashi rubbed the bridge of his nose again, getting old was exhausting. He smiled lightly, it was worth it though.

* * *

Ino looked at Hinata with a WTF face.

"You're not serious!" She stage whispered to the girl sitting in front of her. Hinata nodded that she was. "Oh My God!" Ino screamed, making the people sitting nearby glare at her, the blond glared back and turned to Hinata again.

"I was as surprised as you when my dad said I needed to get married." Hinata said.

"To Neji though? Then again you've had a crush on him for the past couple years." Ino said blue eyes sparkling with excited fire.

"I was hoping it would be Neji. He's the closest in age to me." Hinata said.

"True, but he's a bit of a pole." Ino said scrunching her nose.

"That's unattractive, and pole?" Hinata said pointing to Ino's nose.

"It wasn't meant to be. And yeah pole, ya know emotionless." Ino said.

"I see, he's getting better at not being a pole." Hinata remarked.

"You mean he's getting the stick out of his ass!" The blond said with mock astonishment. Hinata giggled.

"If that's how you would like it put then yes he is." The darker haired girl said. Ino laughed lightly.

"I do want it put that way." Ino said. At that moment the food they'd been waiting on came and the girls turned their attention to it.

* * *

Neji sneezed for the third time today. TenTen's kunai missed his shoulder by a centimeter cause of the violent sneeze pushing him forward.

"LET'S TAKE A BREAK!" Gai's loud voice broke through. TenTen sighed and walked over to where Lee was sitting watching the spar. She sat next to Lee and leaned on his shoulder. She had gotten over her insane crush on Neji and discovered even though he wore green spandex and was annoying sometimes she liked Lee. They had started going out a week later.

"I have to tell you guys something." Neji said taking a long drink form his water bottle.

"WHAT IS IT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT?" Gai asked, voice unnaturally loud as always.

"I'm gonna marry Hinata." Neji said. Lee and Gai looked shocked, TenTen confused.

"Why?" She asked, she didn't want Neji anymore but Hinata was his **cousin**, she happened to be unliking of incest.

"Some out of duty to my clan, and I've loved her since she forgave me after the chunnin exams, I've realized since then I was wrong." Neji said. Gai and Lee got over their shock and congratulated Neji, TenTen however stayed silent and frowning.

* * *

Lenia:TenTen fails at life, but her and Lee are so cute together!

Gaara:Even though Lee scares you with his happiness

Lenia: Yes Even through that, anyway Review please! Flames will be fed to the cozy imaginary fire I sit by with Gaara and read with. Once again I thank the aforementioned people, and my lack of a life that allows me to write and post this. *snuggles with Gaara*


	3. No Discussion About It

Lenia: SALVETE EVERYONE! Update time ^-^ I know it's not as quick as the first two but I needed a lil time to finish writing this one and think of things to put in it. Not to mention I have a ton of other stories I am doing with my friends that need attention. Someday I will have my other NejiHina's up though...

Neji: . Lier, your too lazy...

Hinata: Neji be nice, at least she wrote them.

Lenia: Yeah Neji, at least their written down :P Anyway I have a ton of Thank you's to do! Thank you to bigbangluv, hklittleredbow, and Venus914 for favoriting. 3 Thank you to bigbangluv, Venus914m and Akatsuki-fan389 for putting this on your story alert and lest but not least bigbangluv, Elcarim-soberian-1222, and Akatsuki-fan839 for reviewing! Reviews are like cookies! I can live without them but I really want them ^-^ so thank you for indulging me!

Gaara: Lenia does not own Naruto or any of the charaters, THis story contains incest and is rated M for future chapters, if there is anything we miissed in the warnings and disclaimer let her know.

Lenia: Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Chapter 3-No Discussion About It

Ino dragged Hinata to the nearest dress shop after lunch.

"We are window shopping!" She practically shouted pulling the darker haired girl after her. Hinata gave a smile and willingly followed Ino into the shop.

"Okay." She said in a happy quiet voice. Hinata and Ino both preferred the darker colors on the shelves. Mostly the royal blues and deep violets. Purple was of course Ino's favorite and blue Hinata's. A saleswoman wandered over and smiled politely, before she said anything Ino cut across her.

"We're just looking, carry on with your other business." She said. The saleswoman's smile was less polite as she left.

"You handled that well." Hinata giggled.

"A specialty." Ino beamed and turned back to the shelf. Hinata consulted the clock on the shop wall.

"I have to go now; I have a training session with Neji and then a council meeting to sit in on." The dark haired girl said. Ino looked at her watch.

"That's okay. Gaara's supposed to be coming today for some kage meeting and Shikamaru and I are escorts, by special request." Ino said and winked as she left Hinata. The younger girl giggled and followed the blond konoichi out into the street. Ino hugged her and ran to the gates; Hinata started her walk home alone.

* * *

Neji consulted his watch as he was observing a spar between Lee and TenTen. The two lovers were putting their normal energy as well as their sexual energy into their moves. You'd think it was foreplay and not sparring. He stood up and grabbed his bag.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING NEJI-KUN?" Gai's unnatural voice shouted again.

"I have plan, I'm still training Hinata and her father wants me at a council meeting tonight." Neji said in his usual bored tone. TenTen and Lee stopped sparring as he left. TenTen once again grimacing at the news he told her earlier. Neji had gone quite a little ways when he saw Hinata walking ahead of him. The dark haired girl sensed him behind her and turned smiling at his shocked face.

"Hello Neji, I was planning on getting there before you but obviously that didn't work." She giggled. Neji caught up with Hinata and they walked back to the Hyyuga estate together. The guards were a little astonished to see the two walking in together and chatting nicely with one another. If they didn't know any better they would've sworn the two were romantically involved just by how the two were getting along. By the time the two had gotten to the estate there was no time for training so they went their separate ways to change into suitable clothes for the meeting.

Hiashi sat in the council chamber with twelve disapproving eyes of old men and women on him. The stuffy old coots in the council didn't like the news he had just given them.

"You can't mean to say you've decided to marry you useless daughter to the likes of him." One of the women said with obvious distaste of both Neji and Hinata. Hanabi gritted her teeth and growled low in her throat. The old woman didn't know anything. Hinata looked sad and a little put out, Neji squeezed her hand under the table.

"You can't expect us to follow those brats, and as for Hinata-sama how can you be sure the boy isn't going to try to kill her again." One of the old men said. Hiashi listened to the complaints fly around the room and held his youngest daughter back. When he finally let go of her, Hanabi shouted for silence.

"You're all insolent fools!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "You don't realize that this marriage could stop a war between houses that we've been unsuccessfully trying to stop for years. Yeah I want to keep the traditional ways as much as the next Hyyuga, but maybe it's time to change. And I hate to admit it but I can't bring that about, Hinata is the only one who can, so shut your mouths and try to think of the benefits and not the risks that will come from this." She said calmly and contemptibly. Hinata smiled on the inside, having to keep a straight face during the meeting.

"Thank you." She whispered when Hanabi sat down.

"Your welcome." The other girl whispered back and took Hinata's other hand under the table. The elders were thinking it over and conversing in small whispers.

"Keep in mind that no matter if you say aye or nay this will happen." Hiashi said in his deep baritone.

"This was never up for discussion." And elder woman said, she represented the branch house members, but never got a chance to speak. Hinata was surprised at how gentle her voice was.

"No it wasn't." Her father's harsher voice said a slight smile in the tone. The elders stopped talking and glared at the woman. She simply sat there and didn't move, all eyes were on her and she handled it like it was nothing. Hinata almost felt a kinship to the woman in front of her, bearing the weight of hatred and trying to take it with dignity.

"I speak for all of us when I say whether we agree or not you've made your choice so this meeting is over." The oldest elder said and got up. The other elders rose as well and left out the door to the left. Hinata and Neji didn't move but Hanabi got up and stretched.

* * *

"I am soooo glad those stuffy old coots are gone." She said and flopped back onto the floor.

"It was nice of you to stand up to them." Hinata said poking her sister. Hanabi sat upright and glared playfully.

"Someone had to do it, Father thought I was perfect for the job, they expect me to be outspoken." Hanabi said.

"Well it was still nice that you did it." Neji said. Hiashi nodded sagely beside his nephew, having let Hanabi take his usual place beside Hinata.

"We need to plan a wedding now." Hiashi said thoughtfully.

"My mother can do it." Neji offered. Hiashi nodded and stood.

"Goodnight children, we will talk more tomorrow." He said and left the chamber. Hanabi left soon after and all that was left was Hinata and Neji.

"Neji, would you accompany me to my room? I would like the company." Hinata said as she stood. Neji nodded and stood as well.

"I would like to be in your company." Neji said and took Hinata's hand.

* * *

Lenia: Whats gonna happen next! O.O

Neji: DOn't you know what's gonna happen, your writing this

Lenia: I have to think about it first...

Neji: .

Hinata:Review please.


	4. By The Early Dawn

Lenia: IT"S MONDAY! And you know what that means! ^-^

Gaara: That your posting a new chapter of this?

Lenia: Your a smart cookie

Gaara:I try to be...

Hinata: Am I doing the warnings again?

Lenia: No Neji is! ^_^

Neji: *eye twitch and sigh* FIne, Lenia doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters, she only owns her O/C's. If anyone is out of character she is sorry, she tries to be as close as possible to the actual likeness of the character, she would like to say this is M for incest and later chapters...I think that's it...

Lenia: As far as I know...Um now for thank yous! Thank you sillypandalover91 and himeko63 for favoriting this! You have no idea how much that means that this is someone favorite story. Poutingbuddha, sillypandalover91, and himeko for story alerting. And of course thank you my ever faithful Elcarim-Soberian-1222, I look forward to your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4-By the Early Dawn

Neji sat on the bed as Hinata sat in the vanity chair. The only thing she could think of in that moment was 'Neji is in my room, what do I do?' And in truth she really was at a loss for what to do, she couldn't figure it out for herself. Finally she decided to stop worrying and take out her hair which had been pinned back for the purposes of the meeting. Gentle hands moved her hands away from her hair and started pulling the pins out. Neji hands were masters at not catching her long hair in the pins and pulling it out. When he finished he reached around her for her brush and brushed her long indigo hair. She could see his white eyes in the mirror of the vanity, he was focused on her hair, and she was focused on him. He had let down his walls, at this moment she realized Neji was most vulnerable when he was with her. Whether they were training or just enjoying each other company. Then she felt horrible to be his weakness, although a part of her was thrilled at being a weakness for the strong man. Neji always seemed so impassive and unable to be hurt, but mix Hinata in and Neji was worried and vulnerable.

* * *

Neji was in her room, he was sitting in her room. And he didn't know what to do, until she started to take out her hair. Then he played the role of perfect servant, he moved her hands away and took the pins out for her, why a woman with hair such as hers needed to pin it up was beyond him. Hinata's hair was truly unique, an inky indigo in color, sometimes violet, in certain light black. It never stayed one color, the light in Hinata's room was low, with only the moon shining through the window, and when it touched upon her hair, the inky indigo color shone. When Neji finished pulling the pins out her long hair cascaded down her back, he reached for the brush and brushed her hair. He was gentle as he did, though there weren't many snarls or rats nest's in Hinata's hair. It was as perfect as the rest of her, though Neji would never tell anyone that. When he finished and set the brush down he looked up to see Hinata thinking, she had a look of contemplation on her face, he stepped away and sat on the bed again, giving her space to think. He knew it always worked better when she had space to think.

* * *

Hinata was mulling on what it felt like to discover she was Neji's weakness. She didn't want to be anyone's weakness; she was weak as it is. Well at least that's what everyone thought. She stood and sat next to Neji on the bed.

"Neji-kun?" She asked in her quiet voice and to Neji's pleasure without a hint of submission.

"Yes Hinata." He said not willing to trust an honorific other than Sama for her.

"Am I a weakness for you?" She asked. Neji let puzzlement cross his stone facade then dissipate.

"I guess in a way, but I am always on alert with you because I am your guardian and it is in mine and your best interests if I protect you with my life. But now I am relaxing and yes it does seem as if I am vulnerable but I am not, I am indeed on guard." Neji said answering her question how he saw fit. She nodded and leaned against him.

"Okay, I don't like being a weakness to someone." Hinata said, and yawned. Neji moved her so she was lying on the pillows and moved to leave. "Don't go." The small voice pleaded with him.

"I don't think it would be proper if I were to be found in your bed." Neji said with a small smile. The form on the bed chuckled.

"We're going to be married, there's no reason we can't sleep together, especially if all we do is sleep." Hinata said pulling on Neji's wrist that she had somehow caught, in a strong vice-like grip Neji didn't know she possessed.

"Fine." He relented and let her pull him into the bed. Hinata smiled and finally getting him on the bed sleepily cuddled into his chest. Neji smiled and buried his face in her lilac scented hair. This was shaping up to be a good night.

* * *

Hanabi woke bright and early...early wasn't quite right, she was up before the dawn even peeked over the horizon. There was no reason not to be of course, up this early she could think of the mother she had never known and her sister she had treated horribly. Hanabi like Neji had realized her mistake in the treatment of Hinata, and she knew now how it had affected Hinata. Her Omouto had always been fragile, always a little china doll, and Hanabi hadn't played very nice with the china doll when she was younger. And now she reflected she would have to give the china doll to someone who had also abused the fragile thing. She gritted her teeth. She had nothing against Neji of course, it was just she didn't want to see him hurt her sister, she didn't want poor Hinata to be used as a rag doll again, she had heard what had happened at the Chunnin exams, she knew how far Neji had gone, Hinata had been in the hospital with fatal wounds and even now, when she thought no one was looking and she pushed herself to far she would cough up blood. The sickly red color staining her pale hands.

Hanabi shook her mind of the thought, bringing herself back to now and the thought of her sister in a white dress going down an aisle where Neji was waiting at the end. She smiled at the thought, Neji waiting on her sister. He had always done it, but now was different, now it wasn't with resentment, he wanted to wait on Hinata, and he had ever since the exam, ever since she had forgiven him. He didn't want to lose that, didn't want to waste her forgiveness. Hanabi got out of bed, dressed herself and skipped to her sister's room. What she saw when she got there made her gasp then giggle with girlish delight, something Hanabi did not get often if at all, really she only got it when she was around Konohamaru. Hanabi saw through the crack she had made opening her sister's door Neji and Hinata curled in one corner of the enormous bed. Neji looked completely at peace and Hinata was awake, playing with Neji's long brown hair that had escaped his ponytail during the night. When the older girl spotted her younger sister she motioned for quiet and to go. Hanabi gave an impish grin and softly closed the door.

* * *

Hinata had been awake for a little while, watching the peaceful look on Neji's face. He was usually so hard and rock-like. She could see his vulnerability, much more than last night. She smiled at the thought, the mighty Hyyuga being vulnerable. She picked up a piece of stray hair and twirled it around her finger. Neji didn't move an inch, not even twitch his face. She smiled on the sight of Mr. Big shot Neji being peaceful. After a little while longer the sun shone into the room and the peaceful moment was shot, Neji woke up.

"Did anyone see?" He whispered, not willing to shake the peace. Hinata smiled.

"Only Hanabi. And really who's she gonna tell." The violet haired girl whispered back, not wanting the peace broken as well. So they lay there for more time, just looking at each other and Neji played with Hinata's hair and watched her. They didn't move didn't say anything for a long time, until Neji noticed the time from the clock on top her dresser, by now everyone would be up and see him leave her room.

* * *

Lenia: Heehee Sweet scenes!

Neji: Your a hopeless romantic

Lenia:*evil voice*Aimless Helpless Hopeless

Hinata: O.O *hides behind Neji*

Gaara: Don't pratice your poem here!

Lenia: Sorry.

Hinata: o.o Review please...

Neji: Stop being so scared of her...


End file.
